A motor vehicle bodywork specifically in the region of the ends of a sill extending under a door opening of the body is conventionally closed off at the face end by a sill bulkhead at an end facing the front or rear wheel housing of the body. This is to form a hollow space in the interior of the sill that protects against the entry of rainwater or splash water from the wheel housing. A motor vehicle body having such a sill bulkhead is known for example from DE 10 2007 015 394 A1 and DE 2008 049 758 A1.
At its ends, the sill is conventionally connected to a fender of the body extending above it. A connection of sill and fender by means of screws requires as a prerequisite the presence of openings on the sill, through which the screws can extend; so as not to impair the tightness of the hollow space, these screws are arranged beyond the sill bulkhead. In order to ensure that fender and sill are not twisted relative to one another because of internal stresses and in order to ensure a uniform joint appearance between the two, at least two screws are used for the attachment of which is time consuming.
At least one object herein therefore is to create a body structure which makes possible a quick and economical assembly. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.